Camping
by cindylouwho38
Summary: House and Wilson take a vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Wilson has to break it to House gently

Wilson has to break it to House gently. He knows how House can be. And he really, really wants this, so he has to find a way to make it as if it was House's own idea. Or at least some way for him to buy into it. And that is going to take a month of Sunday's macadamia nut pancakes and a never ending supply of Vicodin and porn. But if that's what it takes, Wilson will do it. You see, Wilson wants to go camping.

Now remember, we are using camping in the loosest of terms. Wilson has no desire to rough it. His back can't handle a night in a sleeping bag in the wild any more than House's leg can handle a few hours of sleep on his couch. Wilson wants to be able have the luxuries of home at his leisure and the ability to roast marshmallows over an open fire. Granted, if he really wanted to do that he probably should have taken advantage of House's fireplace during the winter rather than have waited until early summer. Well hindsight is twenty-twenty and all that. But how to convince House?

Wilson spent a week or so dropping subtle hints about how it would be nice to get away before it got unbearably hot. That, along with strategically placed brochures of North Conway, New Hampshire, finally caused House to snap over a leisurely Saturday brunch of bacon, eggs, and toast.

House slammed his coffee cup down on the table, exasperated after Wilson had managed to fit a brochure about "Luxury Mountain Getaways" in the morning paper. "Wilson, for fuck's sake, are you going to ask me to go with you to New Hampshire or are you taking that new nurse in peds?"

Wilson's jaw dropped open. And closed. And opened again. "I was beginning to think you hadn't noticed." House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, me ignorer of the obvious. I assume this was some way for you to get me to make this _my _idea so I would be more inclined to go along?" Wilson closed his eyes, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "All you had to do was ask," House mumbled. Wilson opened his eyes and met House's across the table. "Seriously?" Wilson thought this would be more work. "Yeah," House replied. "I think getting away is _exactly_ what we need," he said with raised eyebrows and a gregarious leer in Wilson's direction. House stood up and leaned over the table toward him, forcing his lips upon Wilson's with an intensity he had been lacking as of late. Wilson rose and returned the kiss, which turned into a post brunch romp and a long afternoon nap for the both of them.


	2. Before the Dawn

Camping ch 2

Before the Dawn

Monday, Wilson made the reservations at Luxury Mountain Getaways. It isn't exactly camping, but he doesn't want to tempt fate with House or his ailing thigh. He's hopeful he can convince House to stay out late at a campsite local to the area, in an attempt to reclaim memories of the past, and to build new ones.

Wilson dealt with Cuddy; in getting them both the time off. It went far simpler than he had thought arranging time off for two department heads at the same time would be. In fact, he thought Cuddy actually looked _relieved_ when all Wilson asked for was a week off for both him and House. Now that he thought about it, he realized any conversation with Cuddy that involved House, provoked a certain sense of anxiety. He smiled and went about the business of settling on who will be covering for his most critical patients during the second week of July, and arranged for other appointments to be rescheduled.

Wilson also made a few to do lists of things he needed to do, and of things he would like to bring with him. He smirked when he thought of what House would think of his attention to such matters. If he left these types of provisions in the hands of House, they would have a handful of wrinkled t-shirts, their iPods, phones, some Red Bull, and House's Vicodin to last them a week. Wilson also made a few notes of places of interest in the North Conway area, and wondered if he'd be able to persuade House to spend some time at the outlet shops. He noticed some of House's t-shirts and dress shirt starting to become thin and frayed at the edges, a concern that he is certain has passed House's notice. Wilson actually chuckled at this and thought to himself that he is fairly certain if any shopping is going to be done, it will be done alone, while House is napping or terrorizing the locals.

A few days later when Wilson grabbed his lists to he could get a head start on packing and getting things together, he finds they've been discovered, even though they were under a pile of patient files on his desk at work. Of course House would find them and make additions and tweaks. Wilson sighed, but had to laugh at what he saw in House's much neater handwriting. He had no idea when House had done this, given he had spent the better part of the past 48 hours squabbling with his minions over a difficult case. He had hardly even seen him, as he had been home late, and Wilson had been up before House had reached consciousness. Wilson hoped that this case would be wrapped up soon, considering they were leaving in less than a week.

Wilson looked out his balcony door and saw House sitting in his own office, staring at the whiteboard full of symptoms, while he rhythmically drummed his cane on the carpet. Wilson felt a surge of pride, not to mention the stirrings he got in his loins, as he watched House in deep contemplation. This was bordering on voyeurism, Wilson thought. He debated whether or not to ask House if he would be coming home at a reasonable hour this evening, but given the state of thought House was in, it didn't look like the time or the place. Wilson gathered his to do notes, and headed out to do some shopping. At the very least he thought, I'll be able to look for the camping stuff uninterrupted.

From the Desk of James Wilson, MD

Pack t-shirts, jeans, shorts, sweatshirts, swimming trunks, socks and underwear for both him and House, as well as toiletries; LUBE AND CONDOMS! –H

Locate and clean sleeping bags and pillows, cooler, skewers, portable stove

Shop for basic food necessities (chocolate, marshmallows, graham crackers), non-perishable snacks for hotel and drive BEER!!

First aid kit

EXTRA VICODIN FOR HOUSE

Places to go:

Man in the mountain (WILSON YOU ARE AN IDIOT, THAT THING FELL DOWN LIKE 5 YEARS AGO!)

Remick Country Doctor Museum & Farm (YOU CAN GO ALONE, I'LL BE AT MEREDITTH HARLEY DAVIDSON!)

Mount Washington

Outlet shops (I KNEW YOU WERE A GIRL ONCE I REALIZED YOU SPEND MORE TIME PRIMPING YOUR HAIR THAN CAMERON!!)

HOTEL BED AND JACUZZI


	3. The Night Before

The Night Before

The Night Before

House desperately needed sleep, having come up with the diagnosis at the 11th hour. He has been up for more than 48 hours dealing with the patient and one organ failure after the next, and all he wanted to do is sleep, which was a bit of a challenge considering where Wilson's mouth was. Wilson apparently had other plans for the diagnostician, having grabbed him the moment he entered the apartment and was now greedily sucking and licking at House's throbbing cock while alternately rubbing his own hard, leaking erection against House and the bed. Wilson knew once House came he would be unconscious for hours, as he rode the Vicodin/orgasm combo platter. This was why he had come up with this plan, in order to give House as much time in slumber as possible; orgasm being one of the ways to give House more than a handful of uninterrupted hours of sleep.

As exhausted as House was, he was more than ready the second Wilson had grabbed him, but now was rapidly approaching orgasm. His hands gripped the soft, cotton sheets, as Wilson sucked him hard, licking, and teasing, and "hum-hum-humming" against his erection. Wilson knew he was near when House moaned something unintelligible, but sounded something like "ohfuckWilson." House spurted hard into Wilson's willing mouth; Wilson sucked until there was nothing left to suck. This was so arousing to Wilson, that with a last flick of the wrist, and a deep groan, he himself came all over House's stomach.

Wilson cleaned House off and then leaned back against the headboard. In the time it had taken him to clean House up, House was out cold, exhaustion overriding his ability to make any typical House like-comments. And even though it was only 9pm, Wilson turned out the light on the nightstand, and relaxed his own body against House's warm, sleeping frame. Wilson mused he would use the rest with the long drive ahead of them tomorrow. He made a mental note to double-check all of the bags for everything that they would need for the next week, especially if House awoke before he did. Smiling, Wilson fell asleep listening to the sound of House's even breathing.


	4. The Long and Winding Road Part 1

The Long and Winding Road, Part 1

Wilson woke up to House's mouth _almost lapping_ at one of his nipples, and one of House's hands fondling his balls. Not a bad way to be woken up in fact, but he had a timetable to stick with.

"House, no matter where you put that fine mouth of yours, you are not getting pancakes this morning." House pulled back, pouting like a petulant child. "But I waaaaant paaaaancaaaaakes," he whined. Wilson was quite sure that if House had been upright and standing, he would have stomped his feet and cane to illustrate his point.

Wilson sat up on one elbow and pulled House in for a kiss. "How about you finish what you started." Wilson gestured down toward his aching, pink cock. "And I will buy you whatever greasy concoction you want for breakfast." House bit back the retort in his mind of, "bargaining for sex, Jimmy," and instead gave no verbal reply, just resumed where he had left off, but not before giving Wilson a kiss that he would remember for hours to come.

House knew they had limited time, so he expertly jerked Wilson off. Wilson in turn responded by mimicking House's actions on House's own member, which by now was hard and leaking as well. The two quickly came in frenzy, their skins awake and pink and sweaty.

The two quickly showered and dressed. Wilson loaded the car up while House checked the locks on the windows and double-checked that he had his iPod. He had left the packing to Wilson, but this was one thing he could not leave behind. He had something special for Wilson planned for the drive up north. House wasn't a sap or a romantic by anyone's stretch of the imagination, but he felt that things had been slightly strained between them at times, mostly being his fault, (ok all his fault) which he would have never admitted out loud. He might not say it often, hell if ever really, but he wanted Wilson to know he did love and care about him, in his own warped and sometimes perverted way, of course.

Once they were on their way, Wilson stopped at a McDonald's per House's request. Wilson opted for coffee and a fruit and yogurt parfait, while House his coffee along with some ridiculously greasy egg McMuffin type thing and hash browns.

Wilson humored House; he knew that this drive would probably suck for him, due to his leg, with the drive being seven hours and change. Wilson planned several stops along the way, in CT, Boston, and over the NH border, not counting times he would stop for gas or just to let House walk around to keep his leg from cramping and spasming up. The passenger seat slid all the way back, so House had plenty of room; he could even lie down in the back if he really wanted to. Wilson also had (unbeknownst to House) some extra Vicodin and a few morphine syringes hid in the trunk, if it got to that extreme. Wilson hoped that the week of sun and relaxation would help House in relaxing, especially after his last case. Wilson hoped to encourage House to do some swimming, maybe get some exercise in. Wilson constantly worried that along with the Vicodin, that House was . . . .Ack! Wilson stopped that train of thought. They were going on vacation, to relax not to play "What if?"

He was so glad that he was with House; it never got old for him to think it or to let House know it, even though it annoyed the older man. They never needed banal conversation to fill the space between them. In fact House was too busy mowing down his hash browns to notice Wilson's lack of chatter and sudden inner turmoil.

House licked the last of the grease off of his fingers, and then stretched the seat back and his legs out. He folded his arms across his now full stomach, and closed his eyes. Wilson watched this out of the corner of his eye, and smirked. "Shocking", he thought, "the man could sleep anywhere." Wilson adjusted the rearview mirror, put his sunglasses on, and settled back for the drive.


	5. The Long and Winding Road Part 2

The Long and Winding Road, Part 2

**The Long and Winding Road, Part 2**

The first leg of the trip was uneventful. Wilson drove, House dozed, full of breakfast and as comfortable as he was going to get. They stopped about two hours in, in New Haven, CT. House had woken up and whined about having to pee. Wilson needed to use the bathroom too, but he wanted to get into Connecticut first.

Once they entered Connecticut, Wilson stopped at the first rest stop. They got out, stretched, and used the facilities. Wilson re-fueled the car and was surprised when he turned around to see House in the driver's seat. He was drinking one of those obnoxious energy drinks he enjoyed, and was fiddling with his iPod. Wilson rapped on the window, eyebrows raised, questioning. House rolled down the window. "I thought I'd drive for a bit and let you relax." Wilson looked around the parking lot. "Ok, who are you and what did you do with Gregory House?" House rolled his eyes. "I might be a cripple, but I can still drive a damn car." Wilson sighed. "Fine." House smiled devilishly, and started the car.

Wilson sat back, leaving the seat reclined as House had it, and tried to relax, which was no small feat with House behind the wheel. House glanced at Wilson, noticing he had relaxed somewhat. He hit play on his iPod, and the sounds of the Rolling Stones echoed through the car. Wilson looked over at House, who was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, in time with the beat, and smiled.

The two rode in comfortable silence through Connecticut. Wilson half dozed, half listened to the eclectic music coming from House's iPod, until something in the lyrics aroused him from dozing.

" . . .so brown eyes I hold you near

'cause you're the only song I want to hear

a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere . . ."

Wilson smiled and blinked back the tears that had suddenly sprung up in his eyes. He looked over at House, who was focused on the road. Wilson knew House had registered the range of emotions he had just gone through. Wilson ran his fingertips across House's right hand, which was resting on the gear shift, settled back, and let the sounds of music and the road lull him back to sleep.

House looked over at the sleeping Wilson and smiled. He looked so utterly fuckable. He couldn't wait until they were in New Hampshire and he could ravish him fully.

House inwardly sighed. Damn Wilson and his utter fuckability. Said fuckability was starting to impair his driving; he was half hard, which was normally welcome. House must have made some sort of guttural sound, because before he knew what was happening, Wilson leaned over the console and unzipped the fly of his jeans. Wilson freed House's erection, and thumbed the top, lubricating his cock. Wilson stroked slowly and easily, making sure House was ok driving, and being careful not to put any pressure on House's right thigh.

Once he realized that House was not going to kill them both, he undid his seatbelt and leaned over, taking House's cock into his mouth. House was so excited over such an occurrence, and was trying to keep the car on the road. This was difficult with Wilson's tongue doing something that was probably illegal in at least seven states. With that thought he came, quickly, spurting into Wilson's mouth.

Wilson wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then tucked House back into his jeans. He took a long drink of House's drink, and handed it to House. House took a long drink also, and allowed a glance over at Wilson, who looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. The two laughed.

"Wilson, I never knew you had it in you."

"Well, I had to show my appreciation somehow."

House smirked. Had he known somewhat sappy songs would get him sex, he would have done it a long time ago.

Before they knew it, they were in Boston, where they planned to have lunch. It being a Sunday, and it being an away game in Boston, they were able to get seated at the Cask N Flagon, quickly. The two hadn't been there since late October, for the 2007 World Series champions rolling rally, when House had surprised Wilson with a quick two-day getaway. They lunched on burgers, but didn't linger too long since they still had a few hours to go, and they didn't want to be getting there after dark.

The remainder of the drive went quickly. House slept the entire way, and Wilson listened to music, and thought about the week of rest and relaxation they had ahead of them.


	6. First Night, Part 1

First Night

First Night, part 1

When they arrived at the luxury resort, Wilson paid and got the keys. House had only just woken up, and there was no reason to inflict a cranky, hungry, and probably sore House on the unsuspecting public. Since the area of the resort they were staying in was set up like a condo, Wilson arranged for a first floor room.

House grabbed his backpack and the lightest of the other bags, took his key and headed inside. He was impressed with what was in front of him. The main room was extremely large. It had a bedroom "section" and a living room "section." The living room section had a table and chairs, and on the table was a large fruit and cookie basket. The bedroom section had a king sized bed with a turquoise and navy coverlet covering it. There were expensive chocolates on the pillows. There was a large armoire, which looked to contain the television, as well as a large dresser. There was even an electric fireplace, with large pillows off to the side.

By the time Wilson unloaded the car, House ate a chocolate chip cookie, and half of an apple. Wilson wanted to be frustrated, but House with cookie crumbs in his beard, chocolate on his nose, made him laugh. Wilson placed the bags down, crossed the room and grabbed House by the arms and kissed him deeply. Wilson pulled back and smiled. "You've got chocolate on your nose," he said with a laugh. Wilson reached out and caressed the side of House's face, running his thumb over his nose and removed the offending chocolate.

House returned to his apple and offered Wilson a bite, who accepted. Once they finished the apple, they unpacked what they needed for the evening and Wilson ventured to the bathroom. "Wow!" House followed behind Wilson and echoed his sentiments. In the bathroom was a very large Jacuzzi. "Well, I guess I know what we're doing tonight," House said, laughing.

When Wilson exited of the bathroom, he found House had kicked off his shoes, and was sprawled across the bed, watching TV and peeling an orange. He brought the fruit basket over to the bed. Wilson sat down next to House and selected an apple and a cookie for himself. "Well I guess there is no need to go out for dinner tonight," Wilson said through a mouthful of cookie. House nodded his head in agreement as he swiped a dribble of orange juice off his chin. "There is plenty here for us to eat," House said, with a leer in Wilson's direction. Wilson nudged House playfully with his foot, giving him a suggestive look of his own in return. The two ate their way through a good portion of the basket, and then settled themselves against the headboard with a couple of beers that Wilson took out of the cooler. House found some random car chase movie on television, and they sat comfortably, alongside one another, just relaxing and enjoying the early summer breeze as it blew through the partially opened window.


	7. First Night, Part 2

First Night Part 2

After about an hour of watching the movie, House decided he was going to check out the Jacuzzi. Actually, it was more like his leg griping about the long drive up, but he told himself he wasn't going to do any whining (much) while they were away. He made it sound like he had tired of the movie, rather than the fact he was in more pain than usual. Wilson nodded, but remained rather noncommittal about the entire thing. He was tired from the drive, and drowsy from the beer, and wasn't sure he could muster up the energy to check it out for himself. That was until House walked back into the bedroom naked, looking for toothpaste or something. Wilson had not registered what was said, since all the blood flow and energy in his body flooded to his nether region.

Once he somewhat composed himself, Wilson turned off the television and retraced House's steps into the bathroom. There he found House looking, dare he say, blissful. He was stretched out fully in the Jacuzzi, arms stretched out, eyes closed. Wilson thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. He quickly undressed. Then, he just gaped at House, at how _peaceful_ he seemed to be. Unconsciously, Wilson stroked himself, moaning slightly at the touch.

House opened his eyes, and saw Wilson, his James Wilson, gazing at him with these deep, soulful eyes, stroking himself. Despite the heat of the water, House became aroused at the image in front of him. It took him a try to get words out, but when he finally he did, he told Wilson to join him. Wilson carefully climbed in to the tub, and found himself shuddering at the change in temperature. He seated himself next to House, and it was only a matter of seconds before the two were embraced, kissing one another deeply. Wilson knew from experience that attempting sex, or any type of sexual act in a Jacuzzi would likely result in uncomfortable after affects. He reluctantly pulled back from House's embrace, and massaged House's right thigh, hoping to make the drive a distant memory for what remained of the mangled muscles. House immediately returned to his previous pose of relaxation, as Wilson and the heated pulses of water relaxed his muscles.

Moments passed, and House finally stopped Wilson. "I think other areas of my body are in need of your healing touch," House said with a leer and a glance toward the bedroom. He turned off the pulsating jets, drained the water. Wilson climbed out first, to be better able to help House if he needed it. The two dried one another off as much as they could and headed into the bedroom.

The two toppled onto the bed, kissing, touching, exploring. Wilson wanted nothing more than to be inside House, to feel him, to feel his tightness. He gave House _a look_, and was given almost an imperceptible nod of ok. Wilson leaned over to the bedside table and prepared himself, as House became comfortable as possible; pillow propped under his torso, and one under his leg. Wilson came up behind House, kissing his neck, his back, all the way down, as he slipped one lubed finger into House, then two, until he found he was pliable and ready. Wilson entered House slowly, being careful not to hurt him in any way. He kissed his neck and his back, as he thrusted slowly inside of House. He heard House moaning in appreciation. House rocked his hips, as he endeavored to find some sort of friction beneath him.

Wilson reached around and began to stroke House in time with his own thrusts. House knew Wilson was near, when the thrusting became more erratic in nature. He almost pinpointed the moment when Wilson lost control, spurting inside of him. Wilson came with a strangled cry of "House!" House never tired of hearing Wilson moan his name, and responded by coming all over Wilson's hand.

The two were satiated, spent. Finally, Wilson pulled out of House, and cleaned himself up. It took all the energy he had left in him. House moved over in the bed slightly, just enough to reach his pills. He swallowed one of them down and felt the bed sinking slightly, and Wilson sliding up beside him. The two managed to pull the covers up over them somehow. Wilson felt House's arm come up and over his side, pulling him slightly closer. He felt House's breath softly in his hair as he drifted off. House smiled into Wilson's hair, hearing Wilson's breathing, rhythmic and slow in slumber, as he too succumbed to sleep.


	8. A Taste of Blueberries

A Taste of Blueberries (Day 1)

Wilson awoke to House drawing slow circles on his back. He knew it was relatively early; he could hear birds outside, and see the sunshine streaming though the partially open window. It was cool inside the room, but he was warm under the comforter and from the combined heat of his and House's naked bodies.

Wilson relaxed under the continued contact, and let his thoughts wander. Before they were together he would watch House play the piano, fingers over the keys effortless and graceful, wishing those sensual fingers were flowing over his skin instead of the polished ivory.

Smiling, Wilson turned over so he was facing House. House's eyes were still closed, but the lines on his face were less pronounced, making him look younger, as well as relaxed and contented. Wilson leaned forward and brushed a light kiss over his lips. House immediately responded by slipping his tongue into Wilson's mouth, deepening the kiss. He pressed his body up against Wilson's, just enough to allow Wilson to notice his erection. Eyes opened now, the two began to kiss more frantically, hands exploring as if they hadn't been together in months.

Hands located erect cocks, and there was a significant amount of bucking and thrusting, and fighting for dominance. No words were spoken, only soft moans when the touch was just right, or too much, finally culminating in both reaching, coming; Wilson first, followed closely by House.

Blissful, the two lay intertwined. They stayed that way for sometime, until House's leg complained for its morning dosage, and his stomach for sustenance. "Breakfast?" Wilson asked. "It's the most important meal of the day, Jimmy," House exclaimed obnoxiously, running a hand through his hair. He looked down at himself and thenover at Wilson. "I suppose we'd better shower first. Don't wanna scare the natives. . .yet." Wilson half laughed, half snorted at that and got up and headed for the shower. It was understood that Wilson showered first, so he could blow-dry his hair, amid running (nearly) insufferable commentary from House, while he showered.

Once they were presentable, they headed out to the car. A short drive down the road took them to an average sized restaurant called the Blueberry Muffin. House had to smile upon seeing their destination. He certainly was glad they weren't going to a "restaurant restaurant." He preferred the simplicity of diners and places like this.

The breakfasted outside, under a wide, blue (of course) umbrella. House had a disgustingly large serving of blueberry pancakes, complete with fresh berries, fresh whipped cream, and syrup. Wilson had a freshly baked blueberry muffin and fruit, which somehow became partially depleted before he was aware of it. Wilson finally moved the bowl out of House's reach, and snatched a blueberry from House's plate. "If you wanted more fruit, you should have ordered it," Wilson told him as he continued eating his muffin. House rolled his eyes. "You know it's easier for me just to eat your _fruit_, Wilson," House said leering at him. Wilson nearly choked on his next bite of muffin. "My _fruit_ is going to be off limits to you, if you don't watch it," he said in retaliation. House looked at him, innocently, batting his eyelashes. "Me? What did I do?" Wilson laughed at House's expression.

Since they were on no set schedule, the rest of the day passed quickly. After breakfast they drove around for a bit, checking out the scenery, and getting a general idea where things were. They ate a late lunch, and headed back to the hotel. Although neither one would admit it, they were both tired from the drive. The good food and sunshine made them both sleepy and pliable.

When they arrived back at the room, they found the fruit and cookie basket had been replaced with a new one, and everything had been cleaned, as you would expect at a hotel. House discarded his cane by the bed, and flopped down on the neatly made bed. He kicked off his shoes, and flipped on the TV, scrolling through the listings. Wilson came around the other side of the bed, and sat down. "You know, if you were going to watch TV and lay around, we could have just stayed home," Wilson said to House. House looked over at Wilson, who was kicking off his shoes, and scooting up the bed. House sighed, and turned off the television. He reached over and pulled Wilson toward him, his arm around Wilson's waist so he was spooning him. Wilson snuggled comfortably up against House, and the two fell asleep like that, as the late afternoon sunshine faded to dusk.


	9. A Walk in the Park

Night 2

A Walk in the park

When they reached consciousness again, it was twilight. The pair decided there was no use in going out for dinner. They had plenty of snacks, cookies, and fruit. Well, that was House's opinion, at the very least. Wilson consented because it was easier than trying to wrangle a cranky, just woken up House into something resembling dinner appropriate attire.

After they feasted on a dinner of cookies, fruit and beer, Wilson bribed and coaxed House in to going for a short walk around the luxury hotel. House was generally not up for walks of the short variety, or any variety whatsoever, but since they did a heck of a lot of nothing today, he figured he could do with stretching out the muscles in his leg. Wilson promised to make it worth his while, and House planned on holding him to that, walk or not.

The two headed out into the evening. It was slightly muggy and smelled of fir, pine, and flowers. Great fir trees surrounded the property, and elaborate flowerbeds were along the driveway and further into the other areas of the resort. They located a gazebo, with an ornate white bench inside. They also located what appeared to be some sort of religious shrine that contained what looked to be a statue of a saint on the inside. Finding this odd, the two investigated more closely. From the outside, it appeared to be very small, but the inside opened up to rows of even more elaborate ornate iron worked benches.

"It must be some sort of chapel, for weddings," Wilson stated.

House nodded. He walked all the way up to the front to see if there was a plate or an inscription.

"No inscription, no idea," House said, as he headed back to Wilson.

"Well at the very least, it seems like a beautiful location for a wedding," Wilson said, as they headed back outside.

"D'you have any cancer chicks that might fit the bill? Or Debbie from accounting, maybe," House mocked in an irritating tone.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Yes, House, that is _exactly_ what I was getting at. It's been too many years since I walked down the aisle, I'd better hurry up and do it again," he remarked sarcastically back to House. House snorted. "I thought so."

As they headed back, they encountered a hammock, swinging lightly in the faint breeze that softly whistled through the trees. Wilson climbed aboard, and finding it sturdy, and larger than most hammocks, and beckoned for House to join him. House propped his cane against one of the trees, and carefully maneuvered himself into the hammock.

They stayed there for some time. Wilson listened to House as he pointed out constellations and nebulas, while he softly raked his fingers through House's hair. When House tired of talking, he kissed Wilson while they lazily reclined in the hammock. It was only when the kissing became more intense, that wordlessly they pulled themselves up and headed back to their room.

When they arrived back at the room, Wilson found himself being practically thrown toward the back of the door. House pushed him frantically up against the door, groin against groin, as he kissed Wilson hard. Teeth against teeth, tongues mashing, House could not get enough of Wilson at this moment. Wilson turned the tables, and pushed himself away from the door and the two made it without incident to the bed, clothes being shed along the way.

House continued to kiss and touch Wilson, as he pushed Wilson down on the bed, so that he was on top of him. He rocked his hips against Wilson's, their erections running against one another. He pulled back from the kiss long enough for Wilson to open his brown eyes, filled with longing. Wilson saw House's eyes, brightened with lust and intent, and pulled him down for another kiss. Wilson was finally able to free one of his hands and reached for their erections; adding to the friction of the bucking hips.

Wilson came first, with a moan. He continued to work his magic on House, as he kissed him and headed southward. House stifled a cry before it escaped, as he felt Wilson engulfed his length. Wilson expertly sucked House's cock, while one hand went to work on his balls, and finally hitting _that spot_. House bucked and his seed spilled down Wilson's throat.

Wilson wiped his hand across the back of his mouth. "I told you I'd make it worth your while," Wilson said with a smile. House laughed tiredly, and pulled Wilson down for a kiss. After several moments, Wilson pulled back, and headed for the bathroom. Sounds of brushing teeth could be heard, and House tiredly climbed out of bed to do the same.

House found Wilson, naked, but a lot less sticky than the last time he had seen him. House came up behind Wilson, and kissed the back of his neck, almost to the point of biting. Wilson relaxed into the touch, but found it gone, almost as fast as it appeared. House turned around and was running the water in the hot tub. Wilson looked at him concern spread across his face. House sighed at the concerned look. "I'm fine. Just figured I'd get your money's worth out of this puppy while I can."

Wilson nodded and headed back into the bedroom to get ready for bed, while House used the hot tub.

After he dried off, House found Wilson fast asleep, medical journal across his chest. House smiled a rare smile at the sleeping figure. He removed the journal from Wilson, and put it on the bedside table. He popped a Vicodin, and climbed into bed next to Wilson and turned off the light.


	10. Night, er day swimming

Day 2

Night er day swimming

When the two finally awoke, the sun was high in the sky. Wilson planned a day at the lake, swimming and relaxing, but now it looked like an afternoon of swimming and relaxing. Wilson figured this was ok, since he hadn't quite figured out how to bring the subject of swimming with House. Wilson had even gone as far as buying House the longest and coolest swimming trunks he could find. They even had flames on them, like House's cane!

"You know, I can hear you thinking," House said without rolling over, his voice partially muffled by the king sized pillow. Wilson inwardly sighed. He debated whether or not to bring up the subject and decided that he may as well

"I thought we could go to the lake today, get some sun, relax . . ." Wilson's voice trailed off. House immediately stiffened. Wilson felt the tension radiating from his body. "You can go. I'm not really one for showing off my body in public." House made himself more comfortable under the comforter, and pulled further away from Wilson.

Wilson sighed. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. "If this is about…" Wilson started, but was cut off immediately by House. "Of course this is about my leg!" House didn't move, but his voice was intense with a mixture of annoyance and anger. Wilson sat up and looked over at the covered up figure. "Fine. I'll go by myself while you wallow, or do whatever it is that you do. I'll wear the new swim trunks I got especially for you them." Wilson pushed the blankets off of his legs and got out of bed, and headed for the dresser. He pulled out the swim trunks he had especially got for House, and a tshirt, and headed for the bathroom. Curious, House rolled over to look at Wilson. "Hey, let me see those." Wilson was glad his back was turned to House, so he couldn't see him smiling. Wilson turned around. "What? These?" He held up the flame swim trunks. "See?" Wilson again started for the bathroom.

"Wilson." House's voice had dropped, was quieter, no longer angry. Wilson turned around and came back to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "You got those for me?" Wilson nodded. "They are really long, come down to just past the knee. They almost match your cane. I figured this way I might get you swimming again, maybe strengthen the muscles in your leg, maybe make you less of an ass." Wilson studied House's face, hopeful. House nodded, reluctantly. Wilson tossed the trunks at him. "Get dressed so we can get going." Wilson headed to the bathroom, smile plastered all over his face. Mission accomplished.


	11. Chapter 11

Night 3

What was supposed to have been a peaceful afternoon at the lake, turned into nothing but quiet or relaxing. When they arrived back at the hotel, Wilson was still not speaking to House. He was furious. House continued to try to explain.

"I didn't know faking drowning would get such a response! I was only trying to get YOUR attention!" House leaned heavily on his cane, as he leaned on the wall by the door.

Wilson stood in the middle of the bedroom, hands on hips. "You, you didn't know?! He was enraged. "Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you were drowning! I was terrified and all you can think about was that you were just kidding around?!"

Wilson stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. House heard the sound of water coming from the shower. He continued to sit on the edge of the bed, thinking. Finally he got up, and quietly went into the bathroom and removed his new (bitchin') swim trunks and t-shirt. He saw his reflection in the mirror over the sink, and noticed that his skin had darkened quickly out in the sun. He opened the shower door and watched as Wilson's shoulders immediately tensed, but he said nothing. House moved into the shower and came up behind Wilson. He wrapped his arms around Wilson's waist and kissed the back of his neck and his ears, slightly pink from the afternoon sun. He quietly murmured into Wilson's hair "I'm sorry," and meant it.

Wilson's shoulders relaxed as the tension that had built, began to ebb away while House continued to kiss his ears and neck, and then moved down his shoulders. Wilson moaned softly at the bristle of House's beard, gentle against his back. He felt himself relaxing under the heat of the water, and House's touch. He felt House's erection growing, hardening against his backside. His own body immediately responded.

Wilson turned around so he was facing House. He saw the mixture of regret and longing in House's eyes. Wilson pressed his mouth to House, initiating the embrace. He traced his fingers through House's short hair and down his back, while never breaking the kiss. House's left hand braced him on the shower wall, and with the other began to stroke their throbbing erections, using shower gel as a lubricant.

House continued at a steady pace, while he kissed Wilson. Wilson's hands made their way down House's back, one resting on his hip, while the other made slow progress down to his ass. House felt Wilson's fingers, slippery. Wilson began to work him open slowly, entering him. And then in a moment everything went red and then white as Wilson reached _that spot_, and House came all over his hand and both their erections. House lifted his head to the water, and braced both hands against the wall of the shower, still shuddering from his orgasm.

Wilson took his own cock, covered with House's ejaculate, and with a few strokes, came. House watched, enjoying every moment as Wilson reached orgasm. His hair was out of his eyes, which were closed, but the expression on Wilson's face as he came, left House wanting.

Wilson opened his eyes, and saw House practically gaping at him. Wilson raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking a question. "I love watching you come," House said in response. Wilson kissed him, and began to soap them both up and get them out of the shower.

Once they were soap free, they exited the shower, drying off. House headed into the bedroom, towel loose around his waist, to locate his Vicodin. He swallowed one as he looked for clothes. He pulled out pajama bottoms, and was immediately stopped by Wilson. "Real clothes. We are going out for dinner." House pouted. "But moooo-mmmm." Wilson stared House down, while House internally debated the options and decided he pissed Wilson off enough for one day. He relented and grabbed a pair of jeans instead. Once dressed, they headed out for a dinner meal that didn't consist of cookies, fruit, and beer.

They returned later that evening, satiated from good food and beer. They had caught the last half of the Sox-Twins game, and were pleasantly full from dinner, and tired from the day out in the sun. Wilson was hungry for something more, something that didn't involve restaurant fare. When they arrived back to the hotel room, Wilson grabbed House and pushed him up against the door. He tossed House's cane to somewhere in the living room area, and kissed him hard on the mouth. House was surprised at the intensity of Wilson's embrace, but didn't try to stop him. Wilson rocked his hips up against House's, creating friction against his already throbbing erection.

House turned the tables on Wilson, grabbed him by the shoulders, and half dragged, half limped them both over to the bed, frantically removing shirts and unbuttoning jeans at the same time. They both wriggled out of jeans and boxers, freedom for their straining, pink and leaking, erections.

Hands traveled up and down tanned bodies, pinching here, stroking occasionally. Wilson regained control and got House on to his side. He desperately wanted to be inside him. He reached over to the nightstand for lubricant, and once House was situated appropriately with pillows, Wilson began to work House open with one finger, then two. His other hand reached around and pumped House's straining cock. House relaxed at the dual sensations, and Wilson decided he was ready to enter.

Wilson lubed up his aching member, and slowly entered House, feeling House's body stiffen at the beginning and then slowly relax. Wilson started off slow, matching the casual strokes to House's cock. He licked the salty sweat from House's neck, and kissed a trail down to his shoulder. House moaned muffled sounds of pleasure, feeling the hardness of Wilson inside him, and the lazy strokes to his cock. Finally he was able to muster, "Faster, Wilson, faster. I want to feel you deeper, harder, faster." Wilson immediately obliged, increasing the pace of his thrusts inside House, and his strokes to House's leaking hardness.

"Wilson, please. . . _I, I, ahhhhhh!"_

"Come for me House," Wilson whispered in to House's ear, softly, sensually.

All House needed was the power of suggestion, and he was coming, in hard spurts. Wilson continued to thrust, harder and harder, until he unloaded himself. They lay like that, spent, for what seemed like an eternity.

Wilson moved from House's side slowly. He returned momentarily with washcloths, water, and House's Vicodin. He cleaned them both up, and retuned to his place at House's side. Water swallowed, and pills taken. The comforter was pulled up over them. Exhausted from the events of the day, the two fell into peaceful slumber, with Wilson's arm across House's waist, hands intertwined.


	12. In the midnight hour

Chapter 12 Interlude

Chapter 12 Interlude

In the midnight hour

House woke up from a dreamless sleep. He wasn't sure where he was at first, but quickly remembered. He wasn't sure why he was awake either, but the trusty, familiar pain in his leg insisted on his immediate attention. He tried not to make a sound.

He looked over at his sleeping partner, and could tell in the half moonlight that Wilson was in REM sleep by the way his eyelids fluttered. House carefully and slowly sat up, still biting his lower lip. He slowly rubbed the dead muscle, hoping to quiet the raging monster beneath before it consumed him wholly.

In the dark of night, while House continued his useless rubbing, Wilson moaned in his sleep. At first it was unintelligible. House was unable to understand. Then Wilson screamed. "No! No! No!" House shook Wilson gently at first, calling his name. Nothing. House shook him harder, finally resorting to rubbing his knuckles down his sternum. "Wilson! Jimmy! Wilson, wake up!"

Wilson woke up with a start, bolting upright in bed. Sweat soaked his shirt, his brow; his hair up at odd angles where it wasn't plastered to his forehead. He breathed rapidly. House stared at him, leg forgotten for the moment.

"You had a nightmare." House looked at Wilson, concerned. Wilson realized he was damp and shaking. He couldn't remember the nightmare and is not sure he wanted to. He believed that it had to do with the previous afternoon, but he remained silent. "I don't know. I don't know what I was dreaming," he mumbled sleepily. He pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it off away from the bed. Top naked, Wilson regarded House, who seemed to be out of sorts. House had continued to massage his leg, unconsciously, and blood tricked from his lower lip.

"House, you're bleeding." Wilson pointed to House's lip. House ran his index finger across his chin, smearing the trickle. He shrugged. "Must have bit it," he said, as if Wilson weren't a doctor also. For the first time Wilson noticed House's ministrations to his right thigh, and the puzzle is completed. "Your leg?" House snorted. "No, it's fine. It's a fucking delight," he retorted. Sweat has broken out across his forehead.

Wilson leaned over and kissed House's damp forehead. He rested his forehead against House's for a moment. Finally, Wilson pulled away. "Let me," he told House. Wilson pushed the comforter away, and started to massage House's mangled leg. House breathed through his nose, and tried not to scream. Wilson paused his strokes, and got up. He returned with bottled water, and two pills for House. He didn't want to get the secret morphine unless it becomes unbearable. Wilson thought to himself that this has to be a result of the events of the afternoon. His dreams and House's leg, were both carriers of their subconscious.

Wilson continued the steady massage, until the remaining muscles relaxed. The combination of Vicodin and Wilson's strong hands lulled House into a semi-conscious state. Wilson stopped, only when feeling House's hand over his. He paused to kiss the depression in House's thigh. Wilson returned to his place in the bed, and House draped his arm over Wilson's waist. They both collapsed into a dreamless sleep, in a bed bathed in moonlight.


	13. Baby, you can drive my car

Chapter 13, Day 3

Chapter 13, Day 3

Mountain dreams

Wilson woke up to House's mouth around his cock. After the events of the middle of the night, it wasn't what he had anticipated. He is relived to find House well and mobile. "_Damn, he's sucking me like one of those damned lollipops_," Wilson thought to himself. He relaxed into House's mouth and touch.

House knew Wilson was awake. He could tell by his breathing. He smiled around Wilson's hardness, and began light suction. One of his hands trailed up Wilson's chest, searching, the other began to fondle his balls. Wilson's eyes opened, filled with lust and arousal. House applied a little more suction, and Wilson's eyes rolled back into his head while his hips bucked. House swallowed greedily and reached down to stroke himself. Watching Wilson get off made him even closer than he was before.

House stroked himself slowly, but suddenly Wilson's hands are all over him. Wilson pushed House back on the bed, and kissed him like it has been months without contact. Wilson's hand slid up and down House's shaft, pre-come from his slit spread all over. House felt he was about to reach bliss, but Wilson teased him; stopping and starting while he kissed him. House grabbed Wilson's wrist and broke the kiss. "If you don't finish me off now . . . ." House's voice faded off, as Wilson trailed a line of kisses down his chest. House bucked his hips, begging for friction. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only seconds, House felt Wilson taking his length into his mouth. A swirl of the tongue is all House needed and his seed is spilled down Wilson's throat. House moaned, unaware, until Wilson's kissed him, silencing him.

They stayed like that, Wilson half across House, for some time, until House broke the silence. "Seriously, if I don't get up, you're going to have to find me a new bladder long before I need a new liver." Wilson laughed as he rolled off of House, and it was music to House's ears. They used the bathroom and returned to the cocoon of the bed.

It was still early, they discovered. They slept once again.

They awoke intertwined, an hour or so later. House sleepily poked Wilson. "Swat are we doin' tday?" House's voice, was still heavy with sleep, brought a smile to Wilson's lips. Wilson thought for a moment about what they would do. After last night, he decided to leave _that surprise_ for another day. So he suggested breakfast, and a drive up Mt. Washington. House smiled into Wilson's shoulder. "Mmmmm breakfast," House mumbled. Wilson smiled himself, and pulled himself into a sitting position. House's head fell back onto the pillows, and he whined his protest of losing his Wilson-pillow.

Wilson laughed at House's protest as he got up and headed to the shower. "You won't get any breakfast if we don't get up," Wilson explained, as if talking to a small child. House pulled the comforter up over his head in response. Wilson shook his head, and headed off to shower.

When Wilson finished preening himself in the shower, and in front of the mirror, he found House asleep once more. At least he doesn't take long to get ready, Wilson thought to himself, as he attempted to wake the sleeping figure. Wilson pulled the comforter off of House, who retreated into the center of the bed. Wilson looked down at him, hands on hips. "I thought you were hungry," Wilson said. "I am," House mumbled into the pillow. "Sleepy too." Wilson sighed. House rolled his eyes against the pillows. He knew he was out of options. He climbed awkwardly and stiffly out of bed, and looked for his cane. It wasn't by the bed. He remembered that Wilson threw it somewhere last night, when he had him up against the door. Wilson read House's expression and went and retrieved the cane from where he had thrown it, a look of bemusement on his face.

House snatched the cane from him and retreated into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly, in protest of being denied sleep. It wasn't as if he was really all that tired. He had been comfortable, and hadn't really wanted to move, yet. As he moved around the bathroom and got cleaned up, he wondered why Wilson wanted to come here in the first place. He decided not to mention it now, not after yesterday. He would have to pick his battles. He believed there was a reason, and also believed Wilson had something planned. He didn't know what, but he was fairly sure the two were connected.

House studied his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand through his still wet hair, and tossed the towel from around his waist into a heap in the corner. He padded carefully out, naked, in search of clothing. Wilson was in jeans and a polo shirt, indicated House should attempt to replicate. He grabbed a pair of well-worn jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. If they traveled up Mount Washington it would be cooler than here in North Conway. He noted the sweatshirts on the bed and smiled. "That's Wilson for you, always prepared," he thought to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Wilson watched approvingly as House wriggled his ass, as he dressed. House nodded in the direction of the sweatshirts. "You, wonder-boy Oncologist, prepared for any eventuality." Wilson laughed. "It is just sweatshirts, House. It will be cooler at the summit," he explained. "No shit, Wilson." House rolled his eyes at him. House grabbed his cane from against the dresser and declared himself ready to be fed. Wilson rolled his eyes in House's direction, grabbed the sweatshirts, and they headed out the door.

After a late breakfast (how House ate two servings of pancakes, he would never know) they headed to the Mount Washington observatory. It was about a thirty-minute drive up, and House impressed Wilson with his knowledge of the mountain. (Who knew the auto road was only open five months out of the year? Or that scientists there studied cosmic radiation?)

After they parked, they found that there were a few like-minded souls walking around. They slowly walked around the railed perimeter, shoulders touching. The sight was breathtaking. Its beauty captivated even House. They stopped to just look at the mountains and clear sky in front of them, at one point. Wilson, so moved and overwhelmed, passionately kissed House; _I love you_, spoken into the kiss. House, not one to be at a loss for words, softly traced his thumb down Wilson's face, and smiled, as they turned once again to face the scenery and warm sunshine.


	14. Plans

Chapter 14

Chapter 14, Night 4

Plans

House was uncharacteristically quiet, on the drive back, which usually meant one of two things, trouble, or pain. Wilson suspected pain, and didn't want to push House away by bugging him. Wilson asked him once if he was ok, and got a grunted "yes" in reply, which in House speak, meant "no, my leg hurts, shut up about it." So Wilson remained silent about it, and everything else.

When they arrived back at the hotel, House slowly went inside. He headed into the bathroom, and came out a minute later. He then crumpled into a House-like heap on the bed; an arm outstretched covered his eyes. A fine sheen of sweat covered his forehead. House breathed deeply in and out, trying to relax. It was slightly abnormal, but not enough to worry Wilson. Wilson watched for a few minutes from a safe distance. Finally, House spoke. "Altitude changes are apparently not good for my leg." Wilson relaxed. "Do you need anything," Wilson asked, still somewhat hesitant. House shook his head. "Do you mind if I run out for a bit? I won't be gone long." House shrugged. "We're out of beer," he replied. Wilson decided that was an indication that his presence wasn't needed right now. He quickly headed over to House and kissed him on the forehead, and then just as quickly headed out the door.

Wilson couldn't believe his luck. He hated to see House in pain; it killed him more than House would ever know. However, it was his godsend today, as he needed this time to finalize his plans. He wondered all day how he was going to take care of all of this without House knowing, and now he had his chance.

Wilson's stopped at the campsite first. He confirmed his reservation for the following evening, and was relieved to find the tent could be erected before their arrival. Wilson had wondered how he was going to manage such a feat on his own. He knew House would be, could be no help at all, and would prove to make matters worse, cracking erectile dysfunction jokes and drinking all their beer.

Wilson then stopped to pick up provisions for tomorrow. He purchased a few more non-perishable foodstuffs, along with chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. He understood that he was going to be met by resistance in the form of a grumpy, grouchy House, and hopefully s'mores would help quell his displeasure. Wilson also purchased some more beer, per House's request.

His last stop was to pick up dinner for this evening. He stopped and got sandwiches; the same sandwiches House devoured (all of his, and half of Wilson's) the other evening. Wilson bought four, just in case.

When Wilson arrived back at the hotel, a short time later, House was not in bed. Wilson heard the jets of the Jacuzzi running in the bathroom. Wilson put the sandwiches down on the table, and the beer, minus two, in the mini-fridge. He stripped down to his boxers, and headed into the bathroom with the beers.

Wilson smiled at what he found waiting for him. House was reclined comfortably in the Jacuzzi, reading glasses on, journal, somewhat damp, in hand.

"Hey," Wilson said. A lustful shudder went through his body, upon seeing House like that, so _relaxed_.

"Hey yourself." House moved aside his journal and glasses and looked up at Wilson. "_Some_one's glad to see me," he said with a leer. Wilson flushed to his roots. He hadn't realized his body had responded so _quickly_. House moved over in the tub so he was closer to Wilson and took the beers out of his hand. He smiled a devious grin at Wilson. House studied Wilson. He determined from Wilson's confident expression, that whatever surprise was planned, was ready. House decided to have some fun.

"Take off your shorts," he told Wilson, his eyes never leaving Wilson's. Wilson obliged, his cock, pink and straining now, was beginning to leak. "I want you to come for me, Wilson," House said very softly, yet very in control. "Touch yourself, Wilson, I know you want to. Go ahead." Wilson concentrated on those azure eyes, that voice of House's he only used in bed, and rubbed himself slowly.

"That's it, Wilson. That's it. Keep that up, slow now, there's no need to be greedy." Wilson breathed heavily. He found it hard to believe how sensual House was being. His tone was like melted caramel in his ears. Wilson's leaking cock, continued to strain against his hand, aching, wanting more. "Ok Wilson, start moving faster now. Go ahead, faster now, that's it. Show me, show me how you like it." Wilson moaned a guttural moan, from deep within him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on this way; the combination of the rapid strokes and House's voice was bringing him to the edge.

"Close. I'm so close." Wilson was hardly able to say these words. He was sweating now, trembling, but his eyes never left House's. "Wilson, come for me, please, Wilson." House's voice was soft, encouraging, tainted with lust. With those words, Wilson came, moaning House's name. He came all over his hand and stomach, spurting, until he could no longer. He was trembling, shaking. He hadn't even realized House had stopped the Jacuzzi and drained the water. House was sitting there still, in the tub, watching, with his own erection that needed attention.

Wilson didn't bother to clean himself off. With unsteady legs, he climbed into the tub next to House. Wilson grabbed him and kissed him hard. "That was so hot, Wilson, so hot, so beautiful." House whispered these words into Wilson's ear. Wilson stroked House's member, slowly, the same way he had started on his own moments earlier. And moments later, House moaned and gasped, as he came.

After they came somewhat down from their endorphin high, Wilson headed for the shower, and House, having spent enough time in water, just cleaned himself off. He dressed in the luxurious robe from the hotel, and headed out into the bedroom. When Wilson came out a few moments later, he found House, robed, mowing his sandwich.

Wilson raised an eyebrow at House, questioning. "Wmfyus hngry," House said around a mouthful of sandwich. Wilson laughed, and joined him at the table. "What was that?" House swallowed, and then took a long pull from his beer. "I said I was hungry." "Yes, I can see that," Wilson took his own sandwich, and began to eat.


	15. In the dark of night

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"In the dark of night, those small hours"

House couldn't sleep. He has no idea why. Perhaps it was all of the endorphins from sex, or perhaps it was his leg. So, instead of sleep, he sat at the table nursing a scotch.

Wilson was dreaming. House noticed from this distance and watched and thought.. Wilson has been behaving a bit odd over the past day or so. Not overly odd, just slight enough that it appeared on House's radar. Wilson had been lenient, hadn't complained about his cover hogging or his Vicodin use, and hadn't asked in his usual Wilsony way about his leg on the way back down the mountain. House added all of this to the virtual whiteboard in his mind. If hr added the previous nights dream to it and House had . . . well he wasn't quite sure. Wilson was always a puzzle, his puzzle. Despite Wilson's serial niceness, there was this hidden part of Wilson that always kept him intrigued and coming back; always kept him searching for what made Wilson tick.

House swirled the scotch around in his glass. He stood up and went to the window and looked out at the moonlight steaming across the grass. He drained the remainder of the scotch and set the glass down. As he headed back to bed, Wilson began thrashing and calling out. His dream had turned into a nightmare for a second night in a row.

House sat down carefully beside Wilson and placed his hands on Wilson's shoulders. He shook him slightly, calling his name, trying to bring him out of whatever terror enveloped him. Wilson bolted upright at the touch, breathing rapidly.

"You were dreaming again." Wilson nodded. House kept his hands on Wilson's shoulders, and studied him intently, until Wilson's breathing slowed to normal. Then House relaxed his grip, and removed his hands via Wilson's biceps. "I don't even know what it was about. I can't remember. I don't know. Sorry I woke you up, House." Wilson smiled ruefully at House. "S'ok. I wasn't asleep." Wilson blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He ran a hand across his faced and sniffed.

"D'you want a drink?" House asked almost hesitantly. "No, no." House didn't press it. He didn't believe that Wilson didn't remember, but he was tired now, and he knew Wilson would avoid the question. House climbed all the way into bed, next to Wilson and kissed him. Wilson turned over on his side, bringing House's arm around him. "Night, Wilson." Night, House."

House fell asleep adding to his virtual whiteboard. He was soon breathing slowly, evenly. Wilson remained awake, fingers intertwined with House's, as he analyzed his dream. He was in medical school in his dream, on vacation. He was with his older brother David. The details were fuzzy, but he knows it was David. They were together somewhere outdoors. The dream progressed rapidly and then Wilson was unable to find him. Then he was walking, and then running through the woods. He saw David from a distance, and he began running even faster, never getting closer. He saw David injecting something into his arm.

And then just as fast as the dream came on, it's Christmas Eve. He was at House's apartment and he was finding House all over again. He was calling out and his voice wasn't going anywhere; it was swallowed up into the void. Then, he was just looking at House, looking into his blue, blue eyes in the dark of night. He was awake but he feels like he was dreaming, and he focused on keeping his breathing even. It was only a dream, he told himself. He keeps telling himself this until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

They both sleep late into the morning. Wilson woke up first, and realized he has to tell House what he has planned. He thought about the best way to do this, and woke House up by stroking his shaft and cupping his balls. It wasn't long until House was awake and bucking into his touch. He came all over Wilson's hand, gasping and moaning. Wilson kissed him, biting his lower lip.

House was fully awake now, and with endorphins teeming through his body, he used them to his advantage, flipping Wilson over onto his back. He kissed him, probing Wilson's mouth with his tongue, returning the bite. House felt Wilson getting harder (which he wasn't sure was medically possible), looking for friction as he bucked into House's hand. House slid his hand up Wilson's hard cock. He thumbed the tip, using the precome as lubricant. He stroked quick, hard, and efficient. It wasn't long until Wilson was gasping for breath and coming in heated spurts.

As Wilson reclined there, gasping, and coming down from his orgasm, he decided there was no time like the present.

"I have something planned for us today."

"Hmmm?" House was lazily playing with Wilson's hair.

"House, we have a reservation at a campsite for tonight."

"A campsite?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Wilson sighed softly. "If you don't want . . ." Wilson started and then stopped. House moved up on his elbows and watched Wilson. Something he saw in his eyes, in his expression kept House from making a scathing comment.

"If you don't want to go," Wilson started again. House shook his head. It wasn't that. "Hello, cripple here. I can't exactly handle a night out on the ground."

"Already covered."

House stifled a sigh. "Of course you have it covered, boy wonder, ready for anything." House let the words drip out, seething with sarcasm.

"Yes, well I wouldn't want you to be without any of your creature comforts of home." Wilson retorted with an equal amount of sarcasm. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, then breakfast?" Wilson glanced at House over his shoulder. House nodded, snuggling up in the rapidly receding warmth of blanket, recently warmed by Wilson. Wilson smiled, and headed for the shower. Maybe this wouldn't be a disaster after all.


	16. In the Woods

CH 16 fixed

Ch 16

By the time Wilson was able to get House up out of bed, showered, and fed, it was mid-afternoon. They ate a late breakfast at the Blueberry Muffin once again, and Wilson still marveled over how many pancakes House could force down.

When they arrived at the campsite, House grabbed the beer and walked slowly around the secluded area. Closely-knit pine trees hid the area. The air was fresh, and far cooler than it had been in town. He wondered to himself how much extra Wilson had to pay to get a location like this, while Wilson struggled to get everything else out of the car. House peered into the tent and found a large air mattress already blown up, ready to go. He thought that it would do, but he wasn't overly concerned. He'd slept in worse places since the infarction (his office chair, clinic exam table, his couch) and figured that an air mattress would be the best out of all of them.

Seeing that Wilson had unloaded the car, and was watching him curiously, House walked slowly back to where Wilson stood, hands on hips, waiting for some sort of tirade or complaint from House's lips. Instead, he found himself hastily pushed back against a tree, House's tongue probing his mouth. Wilson tasted maple syrup, coffee, and the ever-present Vicodin as House continued to kiss him deeply, every now and then nibbling on his lower lip. Wilson gave into his senses, and let House's kissing relax him. He heard birds and smelt the deep woody scent of the earth. He also felt something hard pressing into his thigh, where House's groin pressed up against him.

Wilson trailed his hand down and cupped House's hardness through his jeans. House let out a low moan and pressed up against Wilson's hand, searching in earnest for friction. Wilson pushed himself off the tree and turned them around, so House was up against the tree. It would be easier for House, for what Wilson had planned for him. Once Wilson was sure House was balanced as well as he could be, Wilson sank to his knees, unbuttoned House's jeans, and then pulled the zipper down with his teeth. House hissed as he felt Wilson's warm breath close to his hard, leaking cock.

Wilson freed House's member from the confines of his boxers, and expertly took the length into his mouth. He felt House's hands running through his hair almost gently. Wilson ran his tongue up and down House's cock, as House fought to keep from bucking into the damp wetness of Wilson's mouth. House could feel the suction as Wilson hollowed out his cheeks, sucking, and at the same time probed the length with his tongue. It wasn't long until House was keening and Wilson was greedily swallowing.

House was nearly sliding down the tree at this point, and Wilson rose from his knees and got House's cane for him. House slowly pulled himself from a half-slid position and tucked himself back into his jeans. His legs were like jelly, and all he wanted to do was sit, until he looked at Wilson. Wilson stood there, hair mussed, his erection visibly outlined in the confines of his jeans. House pulled himself together and pulled Wilson toward him. He tasted himself on Wilson, and found himself wishing he could have a second orgasm.

He managed to get Wilson to follow his lead, and they headed to the tent.  
House pushed Wilson back and down onto the air mattress, which had been covered with a large moss colored sleeping bag. House carefully lowered himself down on the mattress, and hovered his body over Wilson's, letting his hips brush softly against Wilson's erection. Wilson unabashedly moaned at the friction. House made himself comfortable between Wilson's thighs and unbuttoned Wilson's jeans, sliding them and his boxers down over Wilson's milky white ass, and down a bit further, so the upper parts of his thighs were visible.

House started to lick his way up Wilson's inner thigh, slowly, as if he were memorizing the taste of every one of Wilson's cells. House sank his teeth into the sensitive spot on Wilson's inner thigh, and then continued north. With one hand he cupped Wilson's balls, fondling them gently. He then tenderly blew on Wilson's cock; finally taking it into his mouth, slowly. House looked up at Wilson as he sucked, and saw his body arching into the wet friction of House's mouth. His eyes were closed and his mouth his open, and his tongue was biting his lower lip. A soft moan escaped his lips as House changed the pace, and began to suck him off more rapidly then he previously had. Suddenly, Wilson was coming in great hard spurts down his throat.

They stayed like that, with House between his legs, until House's leg reminded him it has been a while since his last Vicodin. He sat up, popped a pill, and then made himself comfortable next to Wilson, who was practically comatose. Wilson managed to pull his garments back up and on, and the sleeping bag up over them both. They fell asleep like that, together, until the suns fading rays finally woke them, several hours later.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Ch 17

When House woke up, he found Wilson's elbow jutting into one of his kidneys. It didn't help matters either, since he really had to pee. He peered around the small tent to see if Wilson paid extra for a bathroom; sadly not. He resigned himself to getting up and finding a suitable tree. Once that task had been accomplished, he headed back to wake up Wilson.

House poked the still sleeping Wilson with his cane. "Wsa? Huh?" Wilson raised his sleepy head, sat up awkwardly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"6:45."

"Ugh. We'd better gather some firewood before it gets to dark." Wilson wished he remembered that before they fell asleep.

"What's this we shit?"

"What? We need wood. Unless you don't want s'mores."

"Heh, you said wood." House laughed at himself. "You gather the _fire_wood." He stressed the fire portion of the word obnoxiously. "I'm gonna have a beer." Wilson crawled off the air mattress and joined House.

"I'm not asking you to run the Boston marathon. I'm asking you to help _us_." Wilson gestured toward the both of them. House rolled his eyes.

"It will get done faster if you help me. Then we can eat." Wilson was getting exasperated. House took a long pull on his beer, and held his ground.

"Fine. I'm using your cane as a base for the fire."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Wilson closed the short distance between him and House. He grabbed House by the shirt and kissed him, pushing him back down on the mattress. House was startled, was caught off guard, and toppled down with Wilson. Wilson broke the kiss, grabbed House's cane, and headed out of the tent. All House did was smile at Wilson's ingenuity.

House quickly extracted himself from the air mattress, and limped out of the tent. Wilson stood outside the tent with a smug smile on his face. House grabbed the cane from him, and stalked off to where he saw branches that had fallen earlier. Wilson headed off in the opposite direction with the same goal in mind. In a matter of minutes, they gathered more than enough branches and underbrush to have a big enough fire for s'mores.

After the fire was built, and the s'mores made and eaten, House took a satisfied drink of his third beer. He was full, and comfortable, but something still hovered in the air over them, like a blanket. House looked at Wilson, sitting next to him, questioningly. He studied him in the firelight like that for some time.

"Why are we here, Wilson?"

"Huh? What? What do you mean why are we here?"

"Why are we here? House gestured to the campsite, the trees, and their surroundings.

"I thought it would be nice to get away." Wilson faced the ground, and suddenly became very interested in the label on his beer bottle.

"You're evading."

"And you're an ass!" Wilson practically yelled the insult at House.

"And I want to know why. Why we came here."

Wilson sighed. He expected this, eventually. He hoped it wouldn't have been this moment. He didn't make eye contact with House. He continued to be interested in the label as he spoke.

"David and I, we used to go camping. Especially when we were older, when he was in college, and I was in high school. It made me feel so cool and grown up, that he wanted to do those things with me. And I had been thinking about it, and I thought maybe, maybe I could keep those memories alive by doing it with you."

For once House was at a loss for words. His virtual whiteboard added up all of the symptoms, and gave him the diagnosis of grief. Wilson was grieving the emotional, if not physical loss of his brother. Wilson talked very little of David, since that time they waited on a cold park bench. And there was nothing House could do.

In the silence that settled over the two of them, there was a sudden flash of lightning, and crash of thunder. Immediately after, the rain began to pour down, soaking them through. The two looked at one another, and in one of their silent conversations, Wilson grabbed the bags, and House headed for the car, Wilson following behind.

They drove back in silence. House attempted several times to speak, but was unable to get the words out. He knew no matter what he said the damage to Wilson was irreversible.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Wilson grabbed their bags, and quickly followed House inside. They found the hotel room frigid; House having forgot to turn down the air conditioning. House kicked off his squishy shoes and sat down, while Wilson foraged through the bags. Suddenly, Wilson sneezed dramatically three times.

"Bless you. And again. And again. " House said quietly. Wilson tuned to thank House, and saw how House's expression changed immediately from House his lover, to House, the diagnostician. Wilson sniffled and laughed. "Thanks. House, I'm fine. It's freezing in here because SOMEONE forgot to turn down the a/c and I'm soaking wet. Nothing to worry about." House rose from the bed and headed over to Wilson. "We'll we'd better see about getting you out of these wet clothes." House practically purred the words into Wilson's ear.

House stripped the soaking wet shirt off of Wilson and tossed it to the side. He located Wilson's jean button and zipper and undid them quickly, pushing them down. Wilson stepped out of them, and reciprocated the clothing removal on House. He clicked on the fake fireplace and kiss-walked House to the large pillows surrounding the fireplace. Gracelessly, the two managed to find the pillows and the floor. They continued to explore each others mouth's and bodies with reckless abandon. Their cocks were engorged and swollen and leaking.

Wilson momentarily left House, and returned with lube. Wilson made House comfortable, face up, against the pillows. Wilson kissed a trail of tender kisses down House's chest, swirling his tongue around House's hard nipples. One hand slowly pumped House's cock, while the other, fingers covered in lube, slowly entered House, preparing the way.

Once Wilson felt House was ready, he covered his straining member with lubrication, and slowly entered him. Wilson watched as House slowly began to lose control, bucking into Wilson's hand and Wilson's cock. It didn't take long until House moaned audibly, and spurted, covering Wilson's hand. Wilson relished every moment, watching House's actions and reactions, until he was coming in hot, wet spurts himself.

They stayed there for some time, basking in the afterglow, and the fake fire. It was only when House's leg interrupted, that either of them ventured to move. House pulled himself to his feet and searched for his Vicodin, and Wilson decided a shower was in order. Once they cleaned up, they retired to bed and Wilson slept through the night, nightmare free.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

House woke up to the sound of rain falling. That was the least of his worries as he was ridiculously hard and unbelievably horny. Being with Wilson had turned him into a sex fiend. In fact it had turned both of them into acting like sex crazed horny teenagers.

House wanted nothing more than to fuck Wilson into oblivion. He wanted to do that most of the time, but his leg was the usual detriment to such an activity. He hesitantly tested it by stretching and bending his leg. No worse than usual, he thought to himself. He decided against his usual morning dose for the moment, since it might impede the activity he had in mind.

House turned to his sleeping lover and began to softly nibble Wilson's ear lobe. It was a particularly sensitive area of Wilson's, and despite the fact that he had been asleep moments before, he immediately made approving sounds at the back of his throat.

Along with the nibbling and sucking, House whispered into Wilson's ear all the things he wanted to do to him. Wilson had a hard time not bucking his hips into the mattress immediately at these descriptive suggestions. House, unable to control his longing, pushed the covers off of them and pulled Wilson up to him. The two met in a passionate kiss, that caused Wilson to harden more than he thought medically possible.

T-shirts and boxers were shucked and then they were frantically touching and licking and biting. House finally had enough and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He coated his fingers while Wilson prepared himself physically on the bed. House gently slid one finger inside Wilson, then two, feeling him tense and relax instinctively. Finally, House felt Wilson was ready and he applied a liberal amount of lube onto his straining cock. House eased in slowly, patiently, using Wilson's breathing as a gage. He manuvered in and out of Wilson slowly, keeping up a steady rhythm. Wilson had propped himself up enough for House to reach around and stroke Wilson's hard, throbbing cock in time with his thrusts.

House wanted nothing more than to let go and fuck Wilson hard, but he had to wait. He wanted Wilson to want it too. He wanted him to beg. After a few minutes of slow and steady fucking, Wilson moaned for House to go faster and harder. House adjusted himself so his left leg took the brunt of his weight. He removed his hand from Wilson's cock and placed both his hands on Wilson's sweat-glistened hips. He gripped Wilson tight, practically leaving bruises. He steadily picked up the pace of his thrusts, so that he was literally fucking Wilson into the mattress. Wilson was moaning and keening as House thrusted into him faster and faster. He craved friction for his own aching cock but was unable to move either of his arms or get enough friction from the mattress.

Somehow, House picked up on Wilson's need and returned to pumping Wilson's cock, this time with fast, reckless strokes until Wilson was coming in spurts all over his hand. Wilson called out to him, moaning his name desperately. House saw flashes of color and emptied himself inside Wilson, shuddering against his back.

House collapsed off to one side of Wilson, panting and sweat streaming from him. Wilson turned over onto his side toward House. House had a trail of sweat going down the side of his face, but his eyes were content. Wilson's bangs were soaked with sweat and he pushed them off his forehead haphazardly. He propped himself up on an elbow and gazed at House. They were silent for a few moments, enjoying each other and listening to the sound of the rain falling outside.

House would deny that he liked to "cuddle" after sex, but Wilson knew the truth; how House liked to stay close to him, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. These were the moments House reflected on when he had a tough case, or when the pain was difficult to bear. It was in the rare, tender moments like these, that House let his guard all the way down and became vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," House said quietly.

"Huh, what?" Wilson was confused.

"I didn't want to argue yesterday. I just wanted to know why . . ." House's voice trailed off.

Wilson smiled and looked deep into House's eyes. "I know you were just being you, and I, I was on the defensive. I should have told you. I was afraid if I did you would ridicule me."

House nodded. Wilson was right. He would have ridiculed him. House moved the few inches that separated them, and placed a tender kiss on Wilson's still kiss-swollen lips. They probably would have stayed like that for the rest of the morning, had Wilson's stomach not rumbled. They laughed, realizing their last meal had been s'mores, and decided breakfast was on the agenda.


	19. Chapter 19

In the time they had decided breakfast was on the agenda, they still had not moved

In the time they had decided breakfast was on the agenda, they still had not moved. In fact, instead of moving, they both fell back to sleep, lulled by the sound of the rain. When House woke up again, he heard Wilson sniffling. House looked around the room and realized Wilson wasn't in the room, but in the bathroom. He had a momentary twinge of guilt; afraid Wilson had caught cold from the rain. He limped ungracefully and stiffly to the bathroom where Wilson was sniffling, but also peering into the mirror.

"Wilson?" The tone of House's voice asked the question, without him having to say the words. Wilson turned to House, eyes leaking at the corners, and sniffling wetly. He awkwardly grimaced at House. "I have an eyelash stuck in my eye and I can't get it out," he told him. He sniffed again, trying to wipe at his nose with the back of his wrist, while at the same time, blinking furiously. House laughed, and turned and walked away, only to return a moment later with tissues and his penlight.

"Which eye?"

"Left."

"Let me see."

House tipped Wilson's head so that he could get a good look at his eye, caressing the cheekbone with a calloused thumb. House flicked on the penlight and shone it into Wilson's left eye. The combination of light and stimulation was too great for Wilson and he quickly pulled out of House's grasp and sneezed rather violently.

House laughed. "Bless you. You're a mess, you know?"

Wilson looked embarrassed. He looked away from House as he wiped at his eyes and nose. "Sorry."

House rolled his eyes. "For what? Having an eyelash in your eye?"

Wilson didn't answer. House again took hold of Wilson's face, and minus the light this time, began to look for the problematic eyelash. House located the offending lash underneath the lid, plucked a tissue from the box, and carefully removed it. He then just as carefully placed the eyelash on Wilson's fingertip. "Make a wish," House whispered to him. Wilson, still shiny eyed, closed his eyes momentarily, and then blew. When he opened his eyes, House was still there, watching him intently. House surprised him by kissing him gently on the tip of his nose, and then quietly led him back into the bedroom.

They quickly found themselves naked and intertwined with one another, kissing each other softly and gently. Wilson positioned himself on top of House, so that their erections were pressed together. Wilson took both of their erections in hand and began to slowly stroke. House's head arched back and Wilson began to slowly kiss his way up his neck, never ceasing the strokes that he had picked the pace up of. House's hands lightly stroked and caressed Wilson's back in time with Wilson's now frantic stroking. They came moments apart, hard and messily. Wilson was so moved by the tenderness of their lovemaking; he actually began to tear up. He buried his head in House's chest, and was surprisingly comforted by the continued caresses to his back and neck. They remained like that until House's leg really complained, and both their stomachs rumbled incessantly.

When they returned from eating what ended up being brunch, it was still raining. Wilson wanted to go to the outlet mall to do some shopping, but House whined and complained and generally put on a show, so Wilson returned him to the hotel room before heading back out. House, alone for the first time on the trip, was unsure what to do with himself. He actually found himself checking his email to see if any interesting cases had turned up, which they had not. He surfed the 'net for a while, and contemplated soaking in the hot tub. He did neither. Instead, he had an idea. It took him a few minutes to find what he wanted online, but he thought he could pull it off. Until he realized he was in New Hampshire, and not anywhere near Princeton. He was going to need an accomplice.

House put his head in his hands for a few moments and thought. The two of them had not told anyone, not even Cuddy, about the nature of their relationship. It was easier that way for now, they had agreed. After Wilson's run of failed marriages, and House's relationship with Stacy, they didn't want anyone interfering or commenting on what had transpired between the two of them. However, someone had found out, accidentally.

The two of them had been in Wilson's office kissing frantically, when Chase had barged in with a surgeon's report that Wilson had red-flagged. The moment was awkward and uncomfortable, and House threatened Chase within an inch of his life of he told anyone what he had witnessed. Chase could have cared less about what House was doing with his personal life, and had no trouble agreeing. House only hoped now, he could make it worth Chase's while to help him out.

House dug out his phone and made a call. Chase was surprisingly willing to do him a favor (for a price), and begrudgingly House agreed. House made some internet purchases, and gave Chase his instructions for the day that they were scheduled to return. Satisfied, House cleared the internet cache, and returned his laptop to his bag. He grabbed a beer, and then headed to the bathroom to enjoy a satisfying soak in the hot tub, while he waited for Wilson to return.


	20. Chapter 20

When Wilson returned, he found a rather pruny-skinned House in the hot tub along with an empty beer bottle. House looked lazily at Wilson.

"I see you've finally returned. What, was there a sale on ugly ties at every store you ventured into?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "It's a rainy afternoon and the shops were crowded. What else can I say?"

House raised himself from the tub, climbed out, and donned a towel. Wilson crossed the short space between them and ran a finger over House's chest, pausing at the nipple and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. House gasped at the touch, and immediately pressed his lips against Wilson's, tasting coffee and something sweet. They walked awkwardly into the main room, stumbling and kissing as if they had been apart longer than a mere 4 hours.

House found himself falling onto the bed, while Wilson followed straddling him. Wilson quickly grabbed House's wrists and held on to them while he reached for something under the pillow. Wilson grabbed the new ties he had purchased (_How had House known that he bought more ties?_) and used one of them to tie House's wrists together. House watched all of this with interest, his blue eyes growing wider at Wilson's actions. He made no sound, other than some sort of guttural groan that caused the blood to rush to Wilson's groin.

Wilson swiftly positioned himself again over House. Wilson smiled. "You like this don't you?" All House could manage was a nod, trying not to buck into Wilson's hands, which were now free to explore House's naked body; the towel having not made the trip from the bathroom. Wilson's hands and tongue explored House's moist skin, starting from where he had begun and working his way down the torso and hips.

Warm from his efforts, Wilson pulled off the polo shirt and khaki's he had been wearing. Clad only in silk boxers, he continued to softly stroke House all over, alternately kissing him and playfully licking and nibbling his nipples. He allowed his hard member, still enclosed in silk, to lightly brush up against House's erection. House moaned at the needed touch.

"Wilson, please."

Wilson smiled again. "Please what?"

House swallowed trying to keep the tiny amount of control he had left. "Touch me," he managed to croak out.

"Like this?" And Wilson slid out of his boxers and lined his cock up with House's, and rubbed their erections together.

House gasped at the friction. "Mmmmm Wilson," he whispered. He craned his neck up as much as he could in the restrained position he was in, and kissed Wilson, once again tasting the sweet goodness as he slipped his tongue in. Wilson continued to stroke their erections together, as House struggled to free his hands. Wilson shook his head, and House stopped trying to free himself, as he watched Wilson's hand continuing to slide over their straining members.

Wilson was close, and could feel House was too, as he bucked into the touch. Wilson began to stroke them faster and faster until House was moaning and calling his name, as he came hard and fast all over Wilson's hand and stomach. Wilson followed, coming hard himself all over House's tanned abdomen. Ignoring the stickiness, Wilson collapsed against House, gasping for breath. They remained like that, catching their breath for a few minutes, until House finally spoke. "Uh Wilson? Can you free my hands?" Wilson jumped at the question, having started to doze off. "Sorry, I sort of got lost in the moment," Wilson apologized as he freed House. House sat up, flexed his wrists, and grabbed the vial on the bedside table, and popped a Vicodin. He smiled at Wilson. "I guess I'm glad you went shopping today." Wilson laughed and kissed House before heading into the bathroom for a towel so he could clean them both up.


	21. Chapter 21

After getting them both cleaned off, Wilson convinced House to go out for a final dinner. House generally grumbled about it, the whole getting dressed up for dinner bit, that is. Wilson persuaded House to put on a new shirt, but House drew the line at shaving.

"I don't see why we can't just stay in and fuck," House grumbled as he fumbled with the buttons of his new forest green shirt.

Wilson sighed. "House, we've eaten in or at simple places all week. I just want to end this week on a high note, by having a nice meal with you. Is that too much to ask?"

House walked over to Wilson, who was adjusting his tie. House let the silk tie run through his fingers, as he fixed Wilson's collar with his other hand. "But it would be nice to stay here with you and do this."

House leaned into Wilson, kissing him deeply. He ran his tongue along Wilson's teeth, tasting toothpaste. He nibbled Wilson's lower lip until Wilson responded into the kiss. House slid his fingers from Wilson's tie, and ran them down his torso down to his crotch, which was rapidly hardening.

"House," Wilson warned, but he didn't back away from House's rubbing of his cock through his trousers. Wilson wanted nothing more than to ravish House right then and there, but he wasn't backing down. He reluctantly pulled back from House's ministrations to his erection.

"House, we'll have all night for this," gesturing to his tented pants. "But now, can we please just go to dinner?"

House grumbled something about denying a cripple sex, but reluctantly let him be led out the door to the car. Part of him was glad he had had a beer earlier. That combined with the Vicodin, kept him from being in the predicament Wilson was currently in.

Before Wilson started the car, House asked him, "Do you need a little help there, Wilson?" House leered at him suggestively, winking. Wilson smiled back at House.

"I'll be fine." Wilson thought about work, his patients, his parents, and waylaid all of House's attempts of assistance until he finally was only half hard. Wilson started the car and flipped the heat on, as it had gotten chilly with the rain showers that had fallen during the day. A fair amount of dust and pollen escaped the vents, which caused House to sneeze. He was able to stifle the second, but a moment later his breath hitched again as he struggled not to sneeze. Wilson pressed his handkerchief into House's hand, just before House sneezed again.

"Bless you." Wilson quickly flipped the heat off and shut the vents down. "Sorry about that. Heat hasn't been on in a while."

House rolled his eyes. "No fucking shit, Wilson. Really?" His voice was rippling with sarcasm "It's the middle of summer." He dabbed at his nose once more and shoved the handkerchief into his pocket.

"So where are you dragging us off to for dinner?"

"Stonehurst Manor. It's the nicest restaurant in the area. Complete gourmet menu, along with wood-fire baked pizza and other specialties. I read about it in the Times, a few years ago. They have a fireplaced library lounge that serves the best scotch."

House thought this over for a moment before responding. "Glenfiddich?"

Wilson smiled. "I said the best, didn't I?" Wilson couldn't keep the gleam out of his eyes, as he saw a hint of a smile play across House's features.

"Someone might think you were trying to woo me, Jimmy."

Wilson chuckled as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He turned off the engine and looked over at House. He certainly looked gorgeous when he made an effort. House looked back at Wilson, questioningly. Wilson simply smiled and kissed him before opening the door and letting himself out. He joined House, and the two headed into the restaurant.

Wilson had made reservations, but made sure they arrived early enough so they would have time to sit fireside in the library lounge. Once they got situated and they ordered their scotches, Wilson excused himself to check on the reservations, while House regarded his surroundings.

"_Wilson's done a top-notch job in picking the locale_," House thought to himself. The walls were lined with old books, and the place had a sense of history. The room was warmed by a cheery fire, and classical music was being piped in; just enough to add to the ambiance.

By the time Wilson returned, the scotches had arrived, and House was sipping his, while he continued to explore his surroundings with his eyes. Wilson also took in his surroundings, and was relieved to find that they were the only two in the room. What he was about to do terrified him, and he didn't particularly want an audience.

House immediately picked up on Wilson's change in attitude. He didn't say anything, but observed for the moment, trying to piece together what was going on. Wilson took a substantial sip of his drink, and looked at House. He knew from the way House was watching him that he knew something was going on. So Wilson carried on.

"House," Wilson began. "I want to tell you something."

House immediately tensed, irrationally nervous all of the sudden. He took a sip of his scotch, and nodded for Wilson to continue, suddenly tongue-tied.

"I know you're not big on dramatic romantic gestures. But I wanted to tell you the time we've spent together, this week, and for the past year, has been the best of my life. You are so much more than my best friend." Wilson found himself suddenly choked up. He had spent much of today going through this in his head, and hoped he would get through it without getting overly emotional. He was wrong. Wilson bit his lower lip, in an attempt to keep himself in control.

House listened and watched as Wilson spoke, and struggled to remain in control. He didn't know what to say or do, so he settled for placing his hand over one of Wilson's.

Wilson smiled in response and cleared his throat. "House, I know my track record hasn't been great with relationships. Maybe because deep down I was in love with you . . . but I want to let you know . . ." Wilson paused again, biting hard down on his lip. "I want to let you know there is no one else in my life but you. I promise you there will be no one else in my life but you."

Wilson lifted up the hand that had been resting on his thigh, and handed the object in his hand to House. "This is a promise ring. I promise you, now, that there is no one else in my life but you. And there will never be anyone else but you. I love you, House."

Wilson hastily wiped the tear that had managed to cascade down his cheek away before House could chide him.

House speechlessly regarded the ring. It was a simple platinum band. One the inside it had been inscribed, _I love you. Wilson_. He honestly had no idea what to say in response. He decided actions would speak volumes, and placed the band on his left ring finger. He squeezed Wilson's hand. And very quietly he said, "I love you too."

Moments later, they were led to their table, which had a bottle of champagne waiting, chilling in an ice bucket. The waiter left them to the champagne and to their menus. They took a few moments to look over the menu and make their choices, which also gave them each a few moments with their thoughts.

Wilson was relieved and somewhat emotionally drained. He was so pleased House was wearing his ring, but wished House had opened up to him, even just a little. He knew House was still processing all of this, and hoped that later, House would tell him how much he meant to him. Wilson knew it, but to hear it, would mean so much to him.

House was astounded. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was deliriously happy, which was an emotion he had not felt since Stacy. He loved Wilson more than anything in the world but wasn't sure he could convey that in words. He hoped that his actions would show Wilson that he loved and cared for him, in the way he could not vocalize at the moment.

The waiter returned and took their orders. Wilson ordered a chop salad, and the lamb. House selected prime rib with roasted garlic mashed potatoes. When Wilson's salad arrived, House immediately stole a cherry tomato, smirking gleefully at Wilson. And Wilson knew everything was going to be fine.

The meal continued, and the two dined on their exquisite meals as they talked about reluctantly going back to work, an upcoming board meeting of Wilson's, and new ways House had come up with to torture his team. Wilson caught House smiling down at the ring a few times, to which House retorted by making obscene and lewd faces at Wilson. All Wilson could do was smile.

After the delicious meal had come to an end, and the bill had been paid (_House had even paid without so much as a prompt or bribe!_) the two exited the Stonehurst Manor to find the sky had cleared and was filled with a full moon and seemingly endless stars. House grabbed Wilson by the hand and pulled him toward him, kissing him deeply. When they finally pulled apart for air, House smiled at him.

"I've wanted to do that for hours."

"Really? I couldn't tell from how you were nudging me under the table."

"Yes really." And House kissed Wilson again, as the stars shone down upon them.

House broke the kiss this time. "Get in the car. The sooner we get back to the hotel, the sooner I can ravish you." The two hurried into the car, and Wilson drove the moonlight roads back to the hotel as quick as the speed limit would allow.

Once back in the hotel, the two wasted no time in connecting. Clothes were shed between the door and the bed, and quickly they toppled onto it, naked, erections straining. Time seemed to have no bearing as the two endlessly kissed one another, hands roaming, exploring each other's bodies as if they had not been together in years.

House finally managed to position himself on top of Wilson. He kissed him with raw emotion pouring from him. He endlessly moaned Wilson's name, as he kissed his lovers mouth and neck, caressing his erection slowly, wanting this to last as long as possible. Wilson gladly took the outpouring of love, knowing it was House's way of showing how he felt about what had transpired earlier in the evening. He let himself be caressed and touched and _loved._

When House could wait no longer, he reached for the bottle of lubrication on the nightstand, and looked into Wilson's eyes, asking a question without words. Wilson nodded. It was time. House positioned himself so that his weight was distributed on his left leg and arms. Wilson liberally applied lubricant to House's cock, and moved so House had the best maneuverability.

House used some of the lubricant to coat his fingers and began to slowly enter Wilson. Wilson was so relaxed and so ready for this, preparation was barely a necessity. Wilson adjusted his leg over House's shoulder, and then stroking House's face gently, let himself be entered.

House slowly slid into Wilson, enjoying the tightness and heat that was Wilson. He very nearly came at that instant and had to mentally control his body to slow down. He wanted this lovemaking to last. He slowly continued to slide in and out of Wilson, enjoying the sounds Wilson was making.

"Wilson," House whispered. "Touch yourself. Touch yourself for me. I want to see you be pleasured."

Wilson reached down and began to stroke his hard, straining member. Wilson's cock was leaking, and he used the pre-come as lubricant. He was feeling such immense pleasure from his own hand, and from each and every time House would brush against prostate, he was shaking with ecstasy.

"Wilson, you are so tight and hot. You feel amazing. You are amazing. I love you," House murmured.

Wilson moaned and gasped House's name; he was getting so close. "House, faster, faster, please. I'm so close, House. Please," Wilson begged, whispering.

House began to quicken his strokes, moaning audibly himself. He watched as Wilson began to stroke himself faster and faster, his breath quickening.

Wilson keened House's name, and came explosively all over his hand and stomach and part of House's arm. House seductively licked the come from his arm as he continued to thrust into Wilson faster and faster now. If Wilson could have come again from the sight of House licking his come and frantically pounding into him he would have.

"House, come for me. Please. Come for me, love," Wilson whispered his plea. He looked into House's eyes and licked his lips, and House felt himself orgasm deep into Wilson.

House collapsed on top of Wilson, breathless, glistening with sweat, and spent. Wilson moved his leg, and House pulled regrettably out of Wilson and rolled over until he was next to Wilson. The two hungrily kissed one another until the cooling stickiness between them made cleanup a necessity.

While Wilson fetched washcloths and water, House located his Vicodin, and adjusted the pillows. When Wilson returned he gulped down his water thankfully, and waited for Wilson to climb back into bed alongside him. Cleaned up, Wilson climbed into bed next to House, facing him. They pulled each other into an embrace and softly kissed. Wilson intertwined his left hand with House's, feeling the cool metal ring and smiling. Wilson rested his head on House's chest, and filled with joy and exhaustion fell asleep almost immediately.

House remained awake for awhile, listening to Wilson's even breathing. He quietly sighed into Wilson's hair, "I love you too, Wilson. You're the only one I want in my life." Satisfied, House fell into a sound, restful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you everyone who has been reading. This is the last chapter I'm afraid. I hope to have more work up online throughout the summer.**_

The next morning arrived quickly. House woke up in a foul mood and mumbled something about his leg and his head and didn't want to talk about it. By the time they had packed up the car and were ready to check out, House had already taken at least three Vicodin. Wilson figured it was probably more, but didn't press the issue. At this rate, Wilson figured House would sleep most of the way home and that was probably for the best. He didn't want to have the tail end of their vacation sucking.

They made a final stop at the Blueberry Muffin for breakfast and coffee for the road. Despite not feeling well, House still managed to eat two muffins and some of Wilson's fruit. As soon as he finished eating, House pushed the seat back a bit, stretched out, and seemingly fell asleep. Wilson felt the back of his neck grow tense and he began to rub it automatically as he headed south toward Massachusetts and beyond.

House carefully watched Wilson out of the corner of his eye, while he "slept." His leg was hurting, but no more than usual. And he hadn't really taken any more Vicodin than usual. As much as he loved Wilson, he couldn't help getting him all riled up over nothing. It would make what was waiting at home that much more enjoyable.

After they had spent about twenty minutes on the road, House, feeling a fragment of guilt, placed a hand on Wilson's thigh and gave it a gentle caress. He was able to feel Wilson relax immediately, and felt Wilson place a hand on his. House then fell asleep for real.

House woke up two and a half hours later. The car had come to a stop at a rest stop/gas station and Wilson was gently shaking his shoulder, trying to rouse him from sleep.

"Where are we? What time is it?" House cleared his throat and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Right outside Providence. It's about 12:30. I was getting thirsty, so I figured I'd stop."

"Good. Gotta pee." And as much as House could, he "hopped" out of the car and headed for the bathroom area. Wilson laughed and proceeded to fill the gas tank.

When House got into the bathroom, he quickly sent a text to Chase, letting him know that they would be home around five, and to have everything ready by then for him. He waited to get a confirmation from Chase, and headed back to the car, stopping to get beverages loaded in caffeine for the two of them.

Wilson had already purchased water for both of them and raised an eyebrow at House's beverage selection. House just shrugged and drained one of the drinks quickly.

"Are you hungry? We could stop before getting back on the highway."

"Not really. I did have two muffins for breakfast."

Wilson laughed. "I'm fine. We still have some fruit and cookies left over. As much as I don't want to go home, I just want to get there, you know?"

House nodded as he gulped down some of the contents of Wilson's water bottle. Wilson rolled his eyes and wondered why he bothered buying anything for himself anymore. House snickered in Wilson's direction as he once again made himself comfortable.

The remainder of the drive home was uneventful. Since House mainlined the over-caffineated energy drinks, he didn't go back to sleep. Instead the two discussed the upcoming week's schedule, Wilson's upcoming board meeting, and the things House planned to torture his team with.

They stopped one more time to refuel and use the restroom. Wilson bought more water, in hopes he would be able to finish his own bottle. House again drained another energy drink, and as a result was on edge the remainder of the trip home. House was glad to use that as a diversion, because he was uncharacteristically anxious over what he had planned for when they got home. He hoped Chase was able to set up everything as he had detailed.

By the time they arrived in front of 221B, House's left leg was tired from the bouncing it had done the last half hour of the ride. Wilson had shot him curious glances, but House explained it was the caffeine, and that he had to pee again. Wilson told him they could stop, but House insisted that they just go home, as it wasn't much longer.

They climbed out of the car, and Wilson immediately headed for the trunk to grab the bags.

House waved him off. "Go open the door, I'll grab a bag."

Wilson looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. "You, you're going to help bring stuff in?"

House rolled his eyes in Wilson's direction. "My keys are somewhere at the bottom of my bag. Just go open the door."

Wilson raised his arms up, as if he were about to start lamenting, but thought better of it and turned back in the direction of the door. House smiled to himself as he grabbed the smallest and lightest bag and slowly followed behind Wilson.

Wilson unlocked the door and stepped inside. He immediately felt the cool air of the air conditioner, and smelt what he believed to be a fire burning. As he walked further into the apartment, he could see that a fire was indeed burning in the fireplace. The couch had been pushed to the side, and a moderate-sized tent had been erected in front of the fireplace. Upon further inspection he could see that a canister had been set up with ice-cold beer, and there were fixings for s'mores on the coffee table.

House had come in behind Wilson and closed the door, setting the bag on the floor. He closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around Wilson, who was speechless.

"This way we don't have to leave the apartment to go camping," House said simply. Wilson nodded, still unable to speak. After a few moments of standing like that watching the fire, he finally regained his composure.

"How did you manage this? It's incredible. Thank you."

"Ah, a magician never shares his secrets," House said smugly.

Wilson turned around to face House and kissed him deeply, tasting the acrid remains of Vicodin and energy drink. He removed the cane from House's hand, and led him over to the opened partition of the tent, softly stroking the underside of House's arm. Once they were inside the tent, Wilson found that a large, down filled sleeping bag had been placed on top of an air mattress. Their pillows from the bedroom had been placed at the head of the makeshift bed, and on top of one of them was a small, ancient, dusty-looking blue box. Wilson looked from the box to House, and back to the box again. House nodded to Wilson, encouraging him to open it. Inside was an antique, heavy, silver ring, with an ornate design around the band. There was no inscription, but Wilson didn't need there to be one. The fact that House was entrusting something like this to him, that he was opening his heart to him meant more than any words ever could.

Wilson slipped the band on to his finger, and wasn't surprised to see it was a perfect fit. He smiled up at House, and cupped his face as he kissed him. He pulled House to him, feeling House's erection as it pressed up against his thigh. Wilson felt a rush of blood to his groin, as his own member stirred to life.

Wilson's hands slipped under House's t-shirt, and pulled it up over his head. House quickly reciprocated, as Wilson's hands fumbled with House's belt and jeans. Finally, they were naked and panting in each other's arms, kisses sloppily placed on lips and arms and necks. House had somehow managed to get a hand around both of their cocks, now leaking and straining for release, and was pumping both voraciously. As much as Wilson didn't want for this to end, he also had no desire to slow down the pace. They kissed more, tongues fighting for dominance. He heard House moaning as he came, while he licked a trail down his neck. House continued to pump Wilson's cock, while he reached up and ran a hand through Wilson's tousled hair. House looked directly into Wilson's eyes, and the words that were not spoken intoned volumes, and Wilson found him spilling his seed hard and fast all over House's hand and both their chests.

House rolled off of Wilson, once their breathing had slowed down enough. He looked for something to clean them up with and settled on his discarded t-shirt. Once they were dry, House flopped back alongside Wilson and regarded him in the light of the fire.

"Well those bags aren't going to bring themselves in," House said as Wilson sat up, stretching. "And grab me a beer while you're at it too."

Wilson threw the balled up shirt at House's head as he struggled to his feet. He walked unsteadily out of the tent and returned a moment later with 2 beers. He handed one of them to House as he laid back down and smiled. "The bags can wait. I think we have a few hours left of camping to enjoy."


End file.
